


Per sempre noi

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Glee
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Fluff, Future, Glee Club - Freeform, Long, Love Story, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Romantico, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: "L'amore è scegliere qualcuno e confermare la propria scelta ogni giorno."-UPRaccolta di OS Finchel1) A perfect day- Finn -- Rachel-2) Together forever3) A wonderful Christmas4) Baby on board- Una sorpresa inaspettata- Benvenuta al mondo...NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU", indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game





	1. A perfect day - Rachel

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU",   
indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A PERFECT DAY  
 -Rachel-

 

 

   
Rachel indossava un bellissimo vestito bianco stile anni ’50, firmato Vera Wang, un nome che aveva la capacità di risaltare la sua bellezza dandole un tocco elegante ma semplice.

Era il giorno più bello della sua vita: nulla contava di più se non lui, il suo lui che avrebbe sposato fra pochi minuti. 

Stava ammirando ancora il suo riflesso nello specchio mentre Kurt aggiungeva gli ultimi particolari per renderla una vera e propria principessa. La sua immagine la riportò indietro nel tempo, quando era ancora ignara di ciò che sarebbe successo. Quello sarebbe stato il momento che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita, per sempre.

« Mi hai chiesto di raggiungerti qui per parlare di tuo padre?» domandò teneramente Rachel.  
« No, io voglio parlare di te, di noi » disse in modo impacciato Finn.  
« Avrei voluto allestire un pic nic come al nostro primo appuntamento, ma non sapevo dove trovare i bicchieri con gli aeroplani così… ».  
« Io ti dissi che se volevi potevi baciarmi. Non ho ancora capito perché scappasti di corsa ».  
«Ero solo un po’ nervoso ».  
« Non certo per colpa mia! » si mise subito sulla difesa Rachel, facendolo sorridere.  
«Come sono nervoso adesso ».  
« Perché che succede?» chiese curiosa ma lievemente preoccupata Rachel.  
«Senti… Io ti devo dire una cosa, ma devi promettere che non dirai una parola finchè non avrò finito. So quanto è difficile per te, ma me lo devi promettere ».  
« Ok. Te lo prometto» affermò sorridente e felice lei.

«Ehm… Sento che per tutta la vita non ho fatto che chiedermi se sarei stato un uomo degno di mio padre, ora non riesco a dormire la notte per paura di poter diventare proprio come lui. Ho scritto eroe a scuola, nullità nella vita, tranne che per una cosa: TE! Sei come la luce di un faro che mi guida nell’oscurità, sei un’enorme stella dorata e per qualche bizzarra ragione permetto a me di amarti. E se ti convinco a concedermi di amarti ancora, per me sarà tutto magico: la mia vita sarà perfetta. Ehm… Ho usato la mia prima carta di credito per questo, lo so che non c’è una piscina piena di ballerini e non porto il frack e l’anello è piccolino ma è una promessa. Prometto di amarti per il resto della mia vita. Tu devi solo dirmi di sì. Rachel Berry, vuoi sposarmi? »alla fine dopo il suo lungo sproloquio ammise Finn facendo rimanere Rachel senza parole, letteralmente.

La risposta non arrivò subito, ma non appena lei pronunciò “Sì, ti voglio sposare” nell’aula canto, subito dopo aver cantato I Just Can’t Stop Loving You, tutto divenne perfetto. A volte non riuscivano a comunicare se non con la musica e quindi, proprio per questo, si lasciavano trasportare dal quella melodia che sapeva esprimere bene ciò che volevano dirsi a vicenda.

Fu scossa dalle sue riflessioni da un urlo poco delicato proveniente dalla sua migliore amica che era appena arrivata dopo un incessante invio di messaggi che le chiedevano di sbrigarsi.

« Oh mio Dio! Rachel Berry, sei… sei bellissima» disse commossa Quinn abbracciandola, anche se inizialmente era contraria al matrimonio perché secondo lei erano troppo giovani.  
«Ragazze! »strillò Kurt apparentemente arrabbiato tirando su con il naso.  
«Adesso smettetela o rovinerete tutto il mio lavoro » gli sgridò per essersi messe a turno a piangere.

Non capitava di certo tutti i giorni che la loro migliore amica si sposasse, non quanto erano giovani come loro: nonostante ciò, il loro amore era destinato al per sempre.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciao a tuttiii…. eccomi di ritorno con una nuova storia. E' la prima volta che scrivo nel fandom di Glee, pur amandolo; nonostante io abbia tantissime storie in testa non è facile, non dopo ciò che è successo a Cory. E dopo tantissimo tempo,tanta paura e qualche lacrima ho scritto finalmente una storia Finchel.  
La storia  avviene durante la 3x14: sappiamo che dopo aver vinto le Regionali Finn e Rachel si sposano, o alemeno dovrebbero farlo ma poi Quinn ha un incidente, ma non nella mia storia.  
Questo è il momento in cui Rachel si prepara per andare all'altare, un momento che non c'è stato nello show ma che io avrei voluto vedere.  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante le persone da ringraziare: voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava, poi ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato tantissime idee, senza di lei la storia non sarebbe nata perchè...beh, solo parlando di altro mi fa venire  idee  pazzesche che io poi non posso non mettere su carta. Il mio ringraziamento infine andrà a voi che spero vi prendiate del tempo per leggerla e se volte farmi sapere che ne pensate. I finchel sono la mia coppia preferita seguita dai Klaine e Quick e quindi ci terrei a sapere che ne pensate, per di più come vi ho detto non è stato facile scriverla perche Cory, Lea e i Monchele erano e sono il mio punto di riferimento, la mia ancora.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	2. A perfect day - Finn

 

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU",   
indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

A PERFECT DAY  
 -Finn-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Erano stati due giorni frenetici: tra la preparazione e successivamente la vittoria alle Regionali, Finn palpitava dalla voglia di abbracciarla e coccolarla tra le sue braccia ancora una volta, come era solito fare tutti i giorni.

Il suo mondo stava cambiando ma, nonostante il timore, era disposto ad affrontarlo se ciò significava condividerlo con Rachel.

Erano ormai circa tre anni che, tra alti e bassi, l’aveva al suo fianco: non c’era stato mai un giorno che non avesse ringraziato Dio per avergliela fatta incontrare. A Finn piaceva passare interi pomeriggi a  guardarla cantare a casa quando si esercitava: in quel momento lei emanava un’energia tale che non poteva non amarla di più. Rachel lo completava come fosse la perfetta metà di un puzzle, di una mela; lei era l’aria che lui respirava, la sua unica ragione di vita.

«Mamma! Ti prego, smettila di piangere » esclamò un po’ irritato ma  affettuosamente Finn che, con una grande falcata, la raggiunse e l’abbracciò, spaventato del grande passo che stava per compiere.

Il volto di Finn era attraversato da tantissime emozioni, ma una prevalse sulle altre: l’impazienza, la stessa che lo pervadeva nel pensare la sua Rachel all’altare per farla diventare finalmente sua moglie, per tutta la vita.

«Finn! » disse con enfasi Kurt, impaurito che quell’abbraccio avrebbe potuto sgualcire lo smoking del fratello che lui aveva fatto arrivare appositamente da New York.

La prima volta che si vide allo specchio con indosso l’abito, fece una faccia buffa che non passò inosservata a Kurt.

«Ma sembro un pinguino! » si lamentò lui in modo capriccioso.  
«No, non è vero. Ma comunque sia, sei al meno un pinguino di classe »gli rispose Kurt scherzosamente, prendendolo in giro.

Lo sguardo che si lanciarono in quel momento, a pochi passi da diventare lui, un uomo sposato, era carico di affetto e di complicità,  caratteristiche che potevano esserci solo tra fratelli.

Quello scambio di battute riportò alla mente di Finn la sua ricerca del testimone, anche se non poteva definirsi tale dato che lui sapeva già chi avrebbe voluto al suo fianco. Kurt e Blaine erano ovviamente i primi della lista e non potevano di certo mancare Sam, Artie e Mike; tuttavia,anche un’altra persona,  non del tutto inaspettata,era stata segnata.

«Non ci giro intorno, anche perché non sono molto bravo con le parole. Vuoi essere il mio testimone? » domandò Finn di getto a Puck, sorprendendolo.  
« Sei il mio migliore amico, mi sei stato accanto in tanti momenti e nonostante abbiamo avuto dei trascorsi burrascosi, io ti voglio al mio fianco nel giorno più bello della mia vita».

Puck era ancora senza parole e lo si poteva vedere dalla sua espressione da ebete che durò per qualche minuto, facendo diventare impaziente Finn e facendolo sorridere per quella faccia che non avrebbe mai cancellato dalla sua mente.

« Sì, ci puoi scommettere fratello» affermò Puck ripresosi dallo stupore, dando subito dopo una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico.

 

It’s A perfect day: sì, era proprio così.  
Era il giorno in cui iniziava la loro vita insieme.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciao a tutti *_*  
La storia come ho già detto prima avviene durante la 3x14: sappiamo che dopo aver vinto le Regionali Finn e Rachel si sposano, o alemeno dovrebbero farlo ma poi Quinn ha un incidente, ma non nella mia storia.  
Questo è il momento in cui Finn si prepara per andare all'altare, un momento che non c'è stato nello show ma che io avrei voluto vedere.  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante le persone da ringraziare: voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava, poi ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato tantissime idee, senza di lei la storia non sarebbe nata perchè...beh, solo parlando di altro mi fa venire  idee  pazzesche che io poi non posso non mettere su carta. Il mio ringraziamento infine andrà a voi che spero vi prendiate del tempo per leggerla e se volte farmi sapere che ne pensate. I finchel sono la mia coppia preferita seguita dai Klaine e Quick e quindi ci terrei a sapere che ne pensate, per di più come vi ho detto non è stato facile scriverla perche Cory, Lea e i Monchele erano e sono il mio punto di riferimento, la mia ancora.  
   
   
   
 


	3. Together forever

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU", 

indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game

 

 

 

  
TOGETHER FOREVER

 

 

 

 

 

Tutto era pronto.

La chiesetta piccola ma bellissima che i due sposini avevano scelto era stata addobbata: stile classico, romantico e molto semplice , tutto sotto il controllo dell’unico uomo intenditore di moda ed eleganza, Kurt.

Nella facciata esterna della chiesa, ai lati della porta d’ingresso, erano situate due piccole colonne di fiori che avrebbero accompagnato la sposa verso l’altare.

La navata centrale era addobbata da fiori sistemati anche ai lati dei banchi, sull’altare e vicino gli sposi; e infine, per dare un tocco di dolcezza, ogni banco era rivestito da drappi di seta fermati all’estremità da un bellissimo fiocco rosa chiaro.

I fiori disposti in tutta la cappella erano gli stessi che formavano il piccolo bouquet delle damigelle: gerbere bianche e rosa, con l’aggiunta di un ramo profumato di mughetto bianco. La composizione floreale era volta a simbolizzare l’allegria e la semplicità.

Non poteva di certo mancare il riso che erano sistemato, ai lati della porta d’uscita, in cofanetti a forma di stella e note musicale: due simboli che rappresentavano la coppia. E come tocco finale, una volta usciti davanti la chiesa, amici e parenti avrebbero fatto volare in cielo palloncini, ognuno dei quali, al suo interno, conteneva un augurio per i novelli sposi.

Tutti sarebbero stati presenti all’evento dell’anno, persino persone impensabili come Sue o come Shelby, la madre di Rachel.

Rachel al suo fianco avrebbe avuto Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana e Brittany, le sue cinque damigelle  che per l’occasione indossavano un vestito in stile anni ’50, color rosa. Finn, invece, al suo fianco avrebbe avuto  Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mike e Artie,  i suoi sei testimoni nonché migliori amici.

Rachel stava percorrendo la navata al braccio dei suoi papà con la paura di inciampare, tanto le tremavano le gambe, e fare così una figuraccia, facendo ridere tutti. Era inevitabilmente nervosa come ogni sposa:  le sue paure e le sue paranoie si stavano impossessando di lei, tuttavia; le bastò volgere lo sguardo verso l’altare, dove Finn l’aspettava impaziente con un grandissimo sorriso, per riuscirsi a calmare.

«Cari amici, siamo qui riuniti per celebrare il matrimonio di Finn Hudson e Rachel Barbra Berry» annuncia il sacerdote.  
«Questo è un rito sacro, un rito antico; mentre Finn e Rachel si accingono ad unire la loro vita, è importante capire che tutti voi avete partecipato a costruire la loro vita insieme e, sicuramente, continuerete a farlo anche nel loro prossimo futuro».

«Rachel, sei la mia migliore amica, la mia metà, quella che è sempre pronta a sostenermi anche nei momenti peggiori, che crede in me quando io non lo faccio e che continua a ripetermi quanto io sia meraviglioso. Sei la mia musa. Io ti prometto di prendermi cura di te, di ridere con te, di amarti e proteggerti; non passerà giorno che non mi chieda cosa ho fatto per meritarmi una simile fortuna. Per sempre.» Finn confessò i suoi voti con una voce melodiosa e dolce. Lui rimase incantato dalla sua bellezza e da quegli occhi che esprimevano più di quanto le parole sarebbero riusciti a fare.

«Finn, sei il mio migliore amico, l’amore della mia vita e da oggi in poi grazie a te riuscirò a volare. Non ho paura di sognare , non mi importa sapere chi potrei diventare se non potessi  condividerlo con te. Tu sei il mio eroe. Questa favola è la nostra realtà. Finn, ti prometto di amarti non da oggi in avanti perché ti ho sempre amato, ma prometto di continuare ad amarti come il primo giorno con tutto il mio cuore. Per sempre. » disse i suoi voti a sua volta Rachel con voce rotta dalle lacrime, facendone scendere una dal suo viso.

«E ora vi dichiaro marito e moglie» concluse il sacerdote che venne interrotto dalla foga di applausi; gli ospiti erano tutti in lacrime, commossi.  
«Ora puoi baciare la sposa»  
   
Finn poggiò delicatamente un bacio sulle labbra di Rachel,  
non era un semplice bacio  
ma una promessa d’amore.  
   
Il loro amore era destinato a vivere,  
ad avere quel “per sempre”  
che viene detto una sola volta e  
dura una vita intera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciaoooo !! Eccomi con un'altra storia Finchel, stavolta è arrivato il loro momento.  
La storia  avviene durante la 3x14: sappiamo che dopo aver vinto le Regionali Finn e Rachel si sposano, o alemeno dovrebbero farlo ma poi Quinn ha un incidente, ma non nella mia storia.  
Questo è il momento mancante dello show, il momento che non abbiamo potuto avere e che penso molti di voi hanno sognato propio come me.  
Prima di iniziare con i ringraziamenti voglio dire che per le frasi del sarcedote e le promesse mi sono ispirata a Grey's Anatomy e Le Sorelle McLeod, mi piacevano alcune frasi e quell'emozioni che mi hanno provato sperando di trasmetterla anche a voi e così, beh non potevo non inserile.  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante le persone da ringraziare: voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava, poi ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato tantissime idee, senza di lei la storia non sarebbe nata perchè...beh, solo parlando di altro mi fa venire  idee  pazzesche che io poi non posso non mettere su carta. Il mio ringraziamento infine andrà a voi che spero vi prendiate del tempo per leggerla e se volte farmi sapere che ne pensate ne sarò felice; i commenti sono sempre ben accetti positivi e non ;) I finchel come i Klaine e i Quick sono le mie coppie preferite così come lo erano i Monchele....e ci terrei a spaere davvero che ne pensate. 


	4. A wonderful Christmas

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU",   
indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game

  
  
  
 

A wonderful Christmas

 

  
 

 

Era arrivato il Natale, la prima festa che avrebbero condiviso con amici e familiari nella loro nuova casa.

L’atmosfera natalizia si respirava dappertutto: le strade del centro ero accese di mille lucine, le vetrate dei negozi addobbati a tema, le bancarelle e i mercatini vendevano oggetti natalizi sempre più originali e passeggiare per quelle vie riscaldava i cuori di grandi e piccini.

Il natale a casa Hudson-Berry era un motivo per riunire tutta la combriccola, per cantare meravigliose canzoni e farti travolgere dalla magia del periodo.

 Cosa c’era d’aspettarsi da Rachel se non che sfoggiasse la sua bellissima voce?

Trovava sempre un motivo per cantare: era nata per brillare e quando sei a New York, tutto questo assume un significato diverso, quasi da sogno.

Era una settimana che Finn e Rachel lavoravano per rendere la loro casa a prova di Natale, così quella sera, dopo gli ultimi dettagli, crollarono a letto sfiniti.  
Tutto doveva essere perfetto per accogliere la loro famiglia che non sarebbero di certo rappresentata  solo dai loro genitori bensì,  l’invito era stato allargato anche alle vecchie e nuove Direzioni.

La famiglia sono gli amici che sceglie di avere e il tempo aveva dato loro la possibilità per affezionarsi e rafforzare quel legame che il Glee Club aveva creato.

Quella mattina Finn e Rachel si trovavano ancora a letto, l’uno  godeva della compagnia dell’altro , prima che fossero stati assaliti dagli ospiti. 

Quello era il loro momento,   
il loro primo natale insieme.  
Finn appoggiato su un gomito stava ammirando la bellezza di sua moglie appena sveglia, che emanava dolcezza e purezza.

A lui piaceva guardarla dormire, soprattutto quando le sue guance diventano rosee o quando in sogno, inconsapevolmente, pronuncia il suo nome: era assolutamente il suo momento preferito. 

Un gesto semplice che racchiudeva in sé tutto l’amore che lei provava e che lui, a sua volta, non poteva non ricambiare.

Ogni giorno per Finn alzarsi al suo fianco era di per sé un miracolo, non tutti hanno la sua fortuna di avere una persona speciale con cui condividere la vita nel presente e negli anni avvenire, fino a invecchiare insieme.

Lentamente lui si avvicinò al suo viso e con la mano la sfiorò delicatamente, cercando di non svegliarla: questo non era difficile perché dormiva come un ghiro con il visino di un angelo.

Rachel non aveva mai pensato di avere una vita più perfetta di così, anche se a renderla tale era il suo bellissimo marito. Finn era tutto ciò che lei chiedeva: lui la completava rendendola  felice, come lei stessa, spesse volte, gli confidava. 

L’aveva resa una stella, non solo nella carriera, incoraggiandola sempre ma, soprattutto, nella sua vita, accendendo quella luce che teneva nascosta dentro di sé e che solo lui era riuscito a scoprire.

L’amore che provavano era indescrivibile,   
non si capiva dove iniziava l’uno   
e finiva l’altro.

«Mi stavi guardando dormire?»domandò stupida, con voce ancora assonnata, Rachel.  
«No. Può darsi» rispose sorridendo Finn, dandole un piccolo bacio sulle labbra come ogni mattino.  
«E questo per cos’era?» chiese sorpresa lei, conoscendo già la risposta.  
«Perchè ti amo» infatti rispose lui, facendola sorridere per quel momento intimo e tenero allo stesso tempo che lui le regalava ormai da anni.  
«Sei la mia stella, la mia ragione di vita» arrossendo disse Rachel, avvicinandosi e stringendosi a lui.  
«Mi sono innamorato di te: per la tua bellissima voce, per le tue guance rosee quando mi dici frasi tenere proprio come adesso, per come mi fai sentire, perché colori la mia vita e perché rendi le mie giornate perfette. Ti amo perché sei semplicemente tu!» guardandola romanticamente negli occhi confidò Finn, facendola arrossire ancora di più.

«Buon primo natale. Ti amo» sussurrò a fior di labbra lei.  
«Buon primo natale. Ti amo piccola »

Quelle parole riecheggiavano nell’aria piena di tanto amore e promesse silenziose per gli anni avvenire, circondati da quell’atmosfera natalizia che rendeva ogni cosa più speciale e magica. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciao gleeks, eccomi di nuovo qui ;)  
Stavolta sono venuta con una storia natalizia, pur se breve si capisce quanto entrambi si amino, è stato dolce e tenero scrivere questi momenti tra di loro.  
Abbiamo visto tanti episodi in Glee di Natale, ma non sono stati focalizzati solo sui personaggi ed io invece l'ho fatto con loro. <3  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante le persone da ringraziare: voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava, poi ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato tantissime idee, senza di lei la storia non sarebbe nata perchè...beh, solo parlando di altro mi fa venire  idee  pazzesche che io poi non posso non mettere su carta. Il mio ringraziamento infine andrà a voi che spero vi prendiate del tempo per leggerla e se volte farmi sapere che ne pensate, ci tengo perchè i Finchel sono la mia OTP . <3 


	5. Baby on board - Una sorpresa inaspettata

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU",   
indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game

 

 

 

 

Baby on board – Una sorpresa inaspettata

 

  
Nel preciso momento in cui il dottore afferma: “Congratulazione signorina, è incinta” lì senti che tutto il tuo mondo sta per cambiare: in un solo, minuscolo, momento.

Rachel accarezzava il suo pancione affacciata alla finestra, mentre guardava teneramente il marito tornare a casa da lavoro con una piccola coppa di gelato fra le mani: quell’istante la riportò indietro nel tempo.

“ Al teatro St. James, dopo tantissimi anni, ritorna in scena il musical Funny Girl, diretto da Rupert Campion e Rachel Berry” proclamava a gran voce l’altoparlante in tutta la città.

Rachel faceva tutti i giorni le prove: era inarrestabile, anche se negli ultimi giorni era sempre stanca, aveva nausee e talvolta era sensibile agli odori, ma nulla le aveva fatto pensare di poter essere incinta dato che,  i sintomi che manifestava, li addossava allo stress.

Era il suo grande debutto a Broadway: tutto doveva essere perfetto, ma durante il giorno delle prove generali sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi e svenne; preoccupati, i colleghi la portarono subito in ospedale.

Tutti i risultati erano nella normale tranne uno: il Beta HCG risultava elevato, un dato che era indice di gravidanza.

«Signorina lei è al terzo mese di gravidanza; il suo corpo si è ribellato perché negli ultimi giorni è stato sottoposto ad una quantità di stress eccessiva e non ha avuto un’adeguata cura,non per una donna nelle sue condizioni» affermò il dottore professionalmente in modo duro; il suo tono cambiò subito non appena vide lo stupore stamparsi sul volto di Rachel.  
«Io… Io sono incinta!» disse poco convinta più a se stessa che al dottore.  
«Sono la protagonista del musical che debutterà domani a Broadway e non posso rinunciare, non quando sono così vicina a raggiungere il mio sogno» quasi piagnucolando rispose.  
«Non ho affatto detto questo, ma dovrà ridurre gli impegni, dovrà prendersi cura del suo bambino. Prenda questi integratori per qualche settimana».

Rachel era sconvolta, non sapeva cosa fare, amava Finn più della sua vita e voleva creare una famiglia con lui ma… tutto era avvenuto troppo in fretta,mandandola nel panico.

Era assalita da mille paure; per fortuna, bastò la conversazione con Quinn per calmarla e aiutarla a superare quel momento di shock.

«Oh mio Dio Rachel! Auguri!» esclamò gioiosa non appena seppe la notizia; tuttavia, sentendo il turbamento dell’amica cercò di starle vicino.  
 «Io ero molto piccola quando rimasi incinta, ma posso assicurarti che è stata l’esperienza più bella della mia vita. E quando l’ho tenuta fra le braccia per la prima volta mi sentivo la donna più fortunata del mondo. La mia storia con Puck non era fra le più romantiche ma lui era l’amore della mia vita, anche se all’epoca non lo sapevo. Devi dirlo a Finn e condividere con lui questa bellissima notizia» .

Quella sera  era nervosa ma felice allo stesso tempo, era arrivato il momento.

«Devo dirti una cosa, ma devi promettermi che non darai di matto» disse Rachel facendolo spaventare; lui confermò comunque con un cenno del capo.  
«Non è facile… Non so come dirtelo… Sono incinta»  ammise alla fine, tenendo gli occhi bassi e giocando nervosamente con le mani.

 Ci fu un momento di silenzio che sembrò durare un’eternità, fin quando l’atmosfera tesa che si era creata venne smorzata dall’urlo di felicità di Finn.  
Poco dopo che smise di saltare per casa poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla sua pancia e la baciò dolcemente.

Finn stava vivendo bene la gravidanza: era l’uomo più felice del mondo ma spesse vote si intristiva pensando al padre, portando con sè un senso di panico  e  spaesatezza che lo buttavano nel terrore. Non era stato facile crescere senza padre e quando poi stava per diventarlo lui non poteva che avere paura di non esserne all’altezza.

Era troppo preso dai “periodi particolari” che Rachel stava affrontando per preoccuparsene troppo a lungo. Come ogni donna incinta, anche lei aveva i suoi sbalzi d’umore: un momento era felice, l’attimo dopo piangeva, un momento voleva mangiare un determinato piatto mentre il successivo le faceva schifo.

Rachel aveva un carattere particolare, non facile da capire, che la gravidanza aveva solo amplificato. Solo un uomo come Finn sapeva come trattarla, coccolarla e prendersene cura.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciao gleeks, un'altra storia Finchel, stavolta sono alle prese con unbebè *_*  
Ammetto di voler vedere cosa sarebbe successo, questa è una breve OS e dovevo scrivere entro un tot di caratteri altrimenti sarebbe stata più lunga, ci sarebbe statpo molto di cui parlare, ma... ma così non penso sia andato proprio male no? ;)  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante le persone da ringraziare: voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava, poi ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato tantissime idee, senza di lei la storia non sarebbe nata perchè...beh, solo parlando di altro mi fa venire  idee  pazzesche che io poi non posso non mettere su carta. Il mio ringraziamento infine andrà a voi che spero vi prendiate del tempo per leggerla e se volte fatemi sapere che ne pensate, ci tengo molto.... <3


	6. Baby on board - Benvenuta al mondo...

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "THE 5 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU",   
indetto da Down Hanna's Ally e The Writers' Game

 

 

 

Baby on board – Benvenuta al mondo…

 

 

 

Fra poco in casa Hudson- Berry ci sarebbe stato un nuovo arrivo che avrebbe reso le loro giornate ancora più belle. Quell’attesa che sembra troppo lunga, non faceva che far scalpitare genitori, nonni e zii: tutti impazienti di vedere questo fagottino venire al mondo.

Avevano ormai la loro routine, era qualcosa di semplice ma che riempiva i loro cuori di amore e tanta felicità.

Finn non appena rientrava a casa correva a baciare Rachel e poco dopo si chinava e baciava la pancia, come a dire: ”ciao amore, papà e tornato”.

Quel momento non faceva che emozionare Rachel così tanto da farla piangere, tutte le volte.  
Non appena si calmava, lui pazientemente la coccolava e la riempiva di teneri baci.

«Sei bellissima!» disse improvvisamente, incantato dalla bellezza di sua moglie.  
«Ma cosa dici? Sono grossa come una mongolfiera, ho i piedi e le mani gonfie e non posso fare niente» ribattè arrabbiata Rachel, infastidita dalle sue parole, anche se voleva solo essere dolce.  
«Dovresti vederti come ti vedo io» rispose sognante Finn.  
«Perché come mi vedi?» curiosa domandò, proprio con quel tono che usavano i bambini.  
«Vedo le tue guance rosee, i tuoi occhi brillare, la tua splendida pancia tonda e soffice e… vedo te assumere le forme di una donna incinta. Tutto ciò che vedo mi fa impazzire e... credimi non vedo l’ora per potertelo dimostrare nuovamente» confidò Finn, facendola arrossire.

Il loro sguardo era complice e lei per confermare ciò l’attirò a sé e lo baciò con passione.

Poco dopo la confessione, Rachel si sistemo comodamente sul divano e aspettava teneramente che Finn come ogni sera dedicasse loro una canzone, anche se spesso si univa anche lei.

Il medico le aveva rivelato che la gravidanza non avrebbe cambiato il suo tono, bensì avrebbe potuto migliorarlo. Era stata una notizia importante perché era tutta la sua vita e avrebbe voluto farlo ancora.

Aveva paura e dopo alcuni giorni che cercava di preservare la voce cantò; il suo tono era diverso, decisamente migliore di prima.

Finn non riuscì a finire la canzone perché Rachel lanciò un forte urlo che lo mandò in panico.

Avevano fatto le prove più volte, ma non si è mai pronti quando succede veramente.

Rachel come sempre mantenne il sangue freddo e una volta fatto riprendere il controllo a Finn, tutto andò bene.

Prese tutto il necessario che aveva preparato giorni prima, poi, proprio come un eroe, la prese in braccio e la portò in macchina guidando verso l’ospedale con calma: una calma solo apparente, in realtà era terrorizzato. Rachel nel frattempo faceva piccoli respiri e avvisò con un breve messaggio la sua famiglia e gli amici che il momento atteso era finalmente arrivato.

Finn era stato al suo fianco per ore tenendole sempre la mano senza lasciargliela mai, anche quando le faceva male per il suo forte stringere.

Ebbe il compito di tagliare il cordone ombelicale e, nonostante la sua statura imponente, gli tremavano le mani, si commosse.

Rachel non batté mai ciglio, fece tutto ciò che l’ostetrica disse lei, dimostrando ancora una volta il suo carattere forte. Le lacrime vennero una volta che strinse tra le sue braccia il piccolo fagottino.

Servi appena un giorno perché tutta la famiglia e gli amici si raccogliessero intorno a loro.

«Benvenuta al mondo» dissero all’unisono Finn e Rachel emozionati.  
«Benvenuta al mondo Lily» annunciò lei guardando Finn felice.  
«Benvenuta al mondo Lily Barbra Hudson» rettificò lui, facendo commuovere Rachel ,stupita per la sorpresa del secondo nome che lui volle darle.  
«Questa è la tua famiglia» affermarono insieme, presentando la piccola a tutti i presenti che in quel momento li circondavano con tutto il loro amore.

   
 

_è per te ogni cosa che c'è ninna na ninna e...  
è per te ogni cosa che c'è ninna na ninna e..._

 

 

Inevitabilmente il momento non poteva che concludersi sulle note di una canzone alla piccola: ognuno di loro aveva una parte alla quale partecipò anche la piccola Lily con un vagito per comunicare a tutti che adesso c’era anche lei.  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

   
   
 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciao gleeks *_*  
Già il titolo stesso dice molto, che ne pensate della storia?? Vi piace il nome che hanno scelto i nostri Finchel? A me piace tantissimo e poi come poteva mancare il nome Barbra dato che è l'idolo di Rachel?! Questo capitolo è stato molto tenero e dolce da scrivere, anche se dal mio viso è scesa una lacrima perchè non potremmo mai vederlo per i nostri Finchel mna sopratutto per i nostri Monchele.  
Prima dei ringraziamenti voglio dire che il pezettino della canzone è di Jovanotti "E per te" che se l'ascoltate penso che sia fatta apposta per loro, per quel momento e per la famiglia gleeks sopratutto se devono accogliere un piccolo fagottino come la nostra Lily <3.  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante le persone da ringraziare: voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava, poi ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato tantissime idee, senza di lei la storia non sarebbe nata perchè...beh, solo parlando di altro mi fa venire  idee  pazzesche che io poi non posso non mettere su carta. Il mio ringraziamento infine andrà a voi che spero vi prendiate del tempo per leggerla e se volte farmi sapere che ne pensate, ci tengo perchè i Finchel sono la mia OTP . <3 

  
   
   
   
 


End file.
